The Nocturne Of Sacrifice
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: How far are the Rangers willing to go to save Kira's life? Is there determination strong enough to change the will of a Goddess? rn(Episode 1 in the Symphony of All Souls Series(Complete)
1. Part One: The Beginning Of An End

The Nocturne Of Sacrifice

Part One: The Beginning Of An End

Note: I do not own any of the characters mentioned or songs, if I do mention them, at the end of the part, I'll credit the bands for the songs I use.

Timeline: Dino Thunder-A/U

[I]And the damage will commence

The beginning of the end

And the damage will commence

All these occurrences bring me to life

All that I've sacrificed make it seem right

Don't underestimate how hard I'll try

This is our final cry[/I]

Doctor Thomas Oliver looked to the unconscious girl at his side; she seemed so peaceful in sleep. With a brief glance at his watch, he realized they had been gone for two days and three hours. He sighed, wishing she'd wake, she had only woken once and worried that she was in serious risk of never waking again. As he uncurled his legs and stretched them out in front of him, she began to stir, the small cell they were confined in was so cramped that his feet almost reached the front wall. She moaned softly and shifted her body closer to his, shaking from the cold.

"Hey, Kira, are you ok?" Tommy asked gently, the yellow ranger nodded slowly and rested her cheek on his upper thigh. He stroked her hair with one hand and his arm wrapped secure around her, holding her to him.

"What happened?" she asked, then remembered what she had witnessed in two days earlier.

[I]As Kira took the stage, the audience roared and cheered for her. She smiled and began to sing, her eyes scanning the crowd, searching for the faces of those she cared about. She spotted Conner and Tommy near the stage, while Ethan and Trent were in the crowd with Cassidy and Devin. As she continued to sing she felt a strong feeling of dread wash over her and couldn't figure out why. 'My spider sense is tingling' she thought, as she ended the song and launched into the second. Then pain hit her in the middle of her body and she looked down, a lake of blood beneath pooled under her feet. She stopped singing and watched as a waterfall of blood coursed down from her stomach, letting out a small cry she felt her feet slide in her own blood and she began to fall. Tommy and Conner rushed to her, both pale and ready to battle Elsa who stood behind her smiling wickedly at the horror-stricken crowd, who began to leave. Conner caught her, his dark brown eyes showing only fear as her eyes locked with his.

"Kira, stay with me! Damn it! Don't close your eyes! Stay with me! Don't leave me, Kira, I can't lose you." He said, she wanted to tell him that he wouldn't lose her that she'd be ok but she couldn't summon the strength to speak. As the pain grew she let the darkness pull her down…[/I]

"Dr. O, what happened after I passed out?" she asked, Tommy sighed as she sat up, remembering the wound she had gotten. He watched with his eyebrows arched high as she lifted her shirt above her stomach to reveal nothing but healed skin. She ran her fingers over her skin, it didn't hurt but as she pressed with two fingers pain shot through her immediately. Grimacing she pulled her shirt back down and waited for Tommy to speak.

"Uh, lets see, Ethan and Trent got everyone out and made sure that Devin didn't get anything on tape, and Elsa threw me into you and Conner, we all fell down, you hit your head and we were taken."

"Oh, that explains the headache" she stated simply, Tommy smiled slightly but heard someone approached, Kira nodded and then tensed for battle. The door opened and Elsa stood in the doorway, glaring down at the two of them.

"Follow me." She stated coldly, the two exchanged glances and decided through looks that it'd be better just to follow the evil woman. The three traveled down a small hall that emptied into room that was like a locker room. It had benches, and shower stalls. There were 3 stalls on each side that were divided by a short wall that Kira doubted would come past her chest.

"Shower (Note: Why? I don't know, I felt like putting this in so bear with me)and make it quick, the master wishes to speak to you shortly." She stated, and left, leaving Kira and Tommy alone. Kira felt her cheeks burn as she darted to one side of the stalls and he went to the others, when she saw that his back was turned she darted into a stall. Her fears were confirmed; the wall barely came up to her shoulders and knew if he stood close enough he could probably see in if he wanted to. She closed her eyes and started the shower, gasping as cold water poured down her body, the cold quickly became hot and she was thankful, the ice blue tiled floor was keeping her cold enough. As she grabbed the small bar of soap that was sitting in a dish she was slightly surprised that she even had one, opening her eyes and looking over she saw Tommy glancing over. She bugged her eyes at him as his eyes locked with hers and his eyes darted away, then the water ran like ice again and she shut it off. She grabbed a towel and franticly dried herself off while ducking behind the wall to change back into her clothes. She sank onto a bench and tried a button on her morpher to communicate with the others, it screeched, letting her know it couldn't work.

"Already tried, Mesogog has a force field around this place that is blocking our signals. And I'm sorry for staring and I'm sorry if it bothered you." He said, very quickly, Kira smiled and looked over, relived that he was fully dressed too.

"Its ok, I kind of, don't care." She said, slowly and realized it hadn't bothered her all that much, she trusted him with her life after all. Elsa returned and chained their wrists in separate shackles, then almost bit her as she put a gag over her mouth.

"Your scream can't get through this so don't waste your breath, my Lord wants to see you now." She informed Kira as she inhaled to scream, Kira growled behind the gag and stamped her foot in anger. Helplessly the two followed Elsa to the main chamber where Mesogog lay in wait.

Meanwhile

Wind Ninja Academy

Meeting Chamber

[I] It comes from beginning

It comes from the end

I know it all like an unwritten rule and I won't live in fear again

It comes from looked over

It comes from your friends

I've known it all before I've been born and I won't live like I did then because

These are wicked times

Gotta know where to hide

I know it all like an unwritten rule yet I still

Feel uneasy when the storm comes [/I]

Every Ranger that had walked the Earth sat on either side of a long table, two seats were vacant at the end where the Dino Thunder Rangers were sitting. The Rangers were sitting in order of when they came into power, and those who had served more than once on different seats sat where they served last. Sensei sat at the head of the table while Hayley stood at his side, a security disk in her hands.

"As you may realize, we are missing two Rangers, Dr. O-which most of you know as Tommy Oliver, the black Dino Thunder Ranger and Kira Ford, the yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. When we were supposed to come here, they were taken by our enemy Mesogog and this is the file footage of what happened, so you can see what we are up against here." Conner said, his voice numb, it was evident to all he was worried about Kira. As she placed the CD into the computer, and pressed play club music blared. A club was full of people dancing around and moshing to the rock music that blared from the speakers. They watched as the Dino Thunder Rangers entered the club, Kira immediately beginning to rock to the music, making the group laugh. She pushed her way through the crowd, slamming into Cassidy and Devin purposely as she headed to the stage. She waved at the two as she continued heading over, Conner followed her laughing while Ethan, Trent and Tommy began to talk to Cassidy and Devin who stopped dancing. They watched as Kira climbed onto the stage a few minutes later with her band and began to play, though everyone in the club couldn't see it an invisible portal opened. The time rip swirled green as Elsa came out, taking out her sword and stabbing it through Kira's stomach, the band members had run off and Kira fell towards the crowd, being caught by Conner, Tommy leapt up on stage, beginning to attack Elsa. Ethan and Trent were ushering people out of the club as Elsa threw Tommy off the stage and into Conner and Kira, and the three hit the floor hard. Conner was instantly knocked down and in the end of the table he rubbed his head in memory. Tommy shielded both teens from an attack, but to his surprise the Tyrano Drones had came and grabbed him and Kira whisking them into the invisible portal that closed as Elsa went through it. Then the screen blurred and winked out then Mesogog appeared onto the huge screen, his golden eyes staring at the group of Rangers who gasped in horror.

"Hello rangers, I have an offer for you, turn over all your powers and I will let your two missing members go. If you do not, they will die, and to prove I'm not joking, I will perform a demonstration on the girl." The dinosaur creature said, his whispery voice calm as he panned the screen over. Tommy was strapped to a table; he struggled against his bonds as he looked over to the chamber that normally had the newly made creatures that instead housed Kira. She was slamming her fist against the glass over and over again, she slammed her body against it, and still nothing happened.

"Guys! Don't do it! Let me die! Don't listen to him no matter what!" she called, but Mesogog roared 'Silence' and she immediately became quiet.

"Elsa, you know what to do." He hissed, the woman draped in black nodded and pulled down a lever.

"Yes, my Lord." She said, and then hit two more buttons, the chamber Kira was in instantly became filled with smoke, they could hear her coughing and Tommy was yelling to her. All they could see of her was her silhouette through the smoke; they saw her drop to her knees and struggle to breathe, only to inhale the smoke.

"No! Kira!" Conner yelled, and was held down by Trent and Ethan who watched in mute horror. Soon Kira sank down to the bottom and didn't move, her still form satisfying Mesogog who nodded to Elsa who hit another button and the doors opened. Kira's body was dragged out of the chamber and thrown onto the floor; she didn't even flinch as her body made connection with the hard floor.

"No, she's not breathing!" Conner cried, still struggling against his friend's arms, Merrick looked to him; his gray eyes had a strange glint to them as they met Conner's.

"She's alive, watch." He stated simply and Conner watched as Kira's body jerked then she opened her mouth, the Petra scream filing the room, then she shot up and the screen blacked out. All the Rangers exchanged looks and fear was the only emotion they could feel, Hayley immediately began to tap keys and could only lock onto Tommy and Kira's vitals. So far Kira's were strong then for a few seconds it showed that her heart stopped then restarted, then Tommy's spiked and flat lined for several minutes then slowly started up again. Kim gasped and clutched onto Jason's hand from the table beside her.

"Dear God" Jason murmured, now wishing he there for Tommy, Hayley let out a trumpet cry from the head of the table where Cam was now working at her side.  
"I have a lock and I'm going to try to teleport them here now." She said, and hit several keys, there was a loud noise and then with a crash Tommy and Kira landed on the floor beside the table in a heap. The other Rangers stood and watched as they untangled their limbs and stand, adjusting their clothes as they did. Kira had three long scratches across her face, made by Mesogog, her blood was coursing down her face and she had other cuts and bruises along her body. She was leaning heavily on Tommy who looked exhausted, but he looked better than Kira, who looked unsteady on her feet. Conner immediately went over and lifted her into his arms, feeling safe she immediately went limp, agony racing through her veins. Jason and Zack went to Tommy's side and both held him up, as Sensei stood, leading them to the hospital wing.

"We will be back soon, Billy, Hayley if you could come with us, please." He said, leaving the Rangers to talk and wonder about what happened. Trent and Ethan exchanged looks and followed the group to hospital wing where they laid Tommy onto a bed and placed Kira up on the table.

"What happened?" Trent asked, knowing his father was to blame for what happened to Kira and Tommy.

"After Kira woke she held Elsa and Mesogog off as best she could, but Mesogog clawed her in the face and hit something on the control panel. Then I felt a shock and then everything went black, then I woke up Kira had gotten me off the table and into a storage room where she was doing CPR. She had tried to block the door but it got opened but it wasn't Mesogog or Elsa it was Anton Mercer. He told us that the gas Kira had been exposed to was meant to attack her cells, they are going to turn on themselves in a matter of hours and end up destroying her from the inside. He said there was no cure and that it would take up for 5 days for her to die and she'll be agony until she does pass. There's nothing we can do but wait." Tommy said as he continued to lie on the bed, Jason sat at his side and Zack leaned against the wall next to Trent, Ethan and Hayley. Conner was looking down at Kira, unable to make himself accept the truth from what he just heard. Kira was staring up at Billy and Conner her doe eyes were calm and tired, she could feel it within the process had already begun. Billy at this point realized that Tommy was right and there was nothing he could do and could see that Tommy was feeling guilty. Kira could sense it from even at her distance from him and wiggled off of the table and slid to the floor. Once she could stand on her feet she went over to him and then climbed over to Tommy's empty side and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Dr. O, don't blame yourself, this is not your fault, its ok. It'll be ok." She said, the sincerity in her eyes making Tommy shed a few tears for her, she shook her head and wiped away his tears. She leaned up and kissed his cheek then looked to Sensei, who was staring down silently his feelings masked so well.

"Do you have some spare clothes laying about that I could barrow, mine are kind of bloody." She said, Sensei nodded, the Academy was empty, and the entire school was a break for a week so the 50 plus new arrivals could have a place to stay.  
"Yes, I will ask the female rangers if they would let you barrow some clothes. I'll be right back." He said, and walked from the room, when he entered the meeting room it fell silent, which made him smile slightly.

"Well?" Kim asked, he said, not wanting to be the one to share this news.

"Its not looking well for young Kira, the gas that she was exposed to will kill her in a matter of 5 days and there is no cure. Right now she wants to barrow some clothes and I figured one of you would share some with her." He said, there were several gasps and cries from the others, the female rangers went to their rooms and went through their clothes to find something for the young girl.

[I]Just hold on a little bit longer

The thoughts and memories will be enough

My need for you is only growing stronger

I know you don't understand it much

But it doesn't mean I have to care about you any less

It doesn't have a thing to do with that

There's still so many questions that are going to be addressed

I'm sorry that it had to be like this…

But there's still time make things right[/I]

When they came quietly into the hospital wing they found Kira asleep in Tommy's arms, with the others still keeping watch from chairs around the bed. Conner gently leaned forward and touched Kira's side; she awoke and looked at the crowd, a smile on her face. She crawled out from under Tommy's arm and she stood in the group of women, feeling more accepted with them then she ever had in her whole life.

"I'm yours mold me." She said, getting quiet laughter from the group, they lead her from the room and went to the bathhouse that had several large hot tubes inside so they could all fit and talk.

"So what's with you and Tommy?" Kim asked gently, Kat glared at Tommy's first and only love and she gave her a withering look as she turned her attention back to Kira.

"He's my science teacher, that's when we first met, then the whole Power Rangers thing and he's just a really great friend to me, he's taking care of me…until my time is up." She said, softly, bringing the mood down accidentally.

"Listen, I know we'll find a way around this, after all we're the Power Rangers, nothing is impossible." Alyssa said, Trini nodded and smiled at the Wild Force Ranger.

"I agree, Kira, even though we just met, I can see how much you mean to the others and I know that once I get to know you, I'll feel the same and I promise I will do what I can to help you out. You're too young to even consider dying, you have your whole life ahead of you." The first yellow ranger said, getting nods from most of the others. In the end Kira chose a tank top and long pant pajama set that was a light, pastel yellow with sheep on it from Trini, white sleepers from Alyssa since they had the same sized feet and a nice comfortable bathrobe from Ashley since she got chilled. The women headed back to the meeting room where all the men were in groups, Conner was the first to notice that Kira and the others were back and went to her. They instantly wrapped their arms around each other and he practically dragged her across the room to where they could have a few minutes alone. The other women began to mingle with the others and soon the meeting room was filled with conversations and laughter again.

"Kira, this is Merrick Balitou, Merrick this is Kira Ford. Kira, he'd like to speak to you." Conner said, motioning to the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger who was smiling down at her.

"Hello, Kira, I'm glad to meet you though I am deeply saddened that its under these circumstances." He said, his voice calm and sincere, she nodded.

"Hey, what can you do." She said, smiling he gave a soft chuckle and sat in chairs, Merrick taking his seat across from Conner and Kira climbed into his lap.  
"Kira, have you heard of the Goddess Ananke?" he asked, Kira nodded and yawned, exhaustion pulling at her.

"The Greek Goddess of fate and necessity, her nature is extremely unalterable and is the mother of the fates." Kira said, Merrick nodded.

"Yes, well there is a temple that was constructed in ancient times for her, in her temple is a gem called the Soul Crystal. It's a gem that can bring back anyone from the grip of death though she has her minions to guard it and they will kill anyone who tries to take it. I'm thinking that if we can locate the temple and take a team to retrieve it, and speak to the Goddess maybe we can get it to save you. I don't know if its possible but what do we have to lose?" he asked, Kira smiled.

"Nothing, that is a very good idea, when do we leave?" she asked, Merrick shook his head, and touched her arm, he was about to open his mouth to speak but stopped and touched her face. His thumb wiping the corner of her mouth, he held up his hand so she could see it, the underside was smeared with blood. She gasped, and then coughed, unable to stop it, covering her mouth she saw blood spatter onto her palm. Merrick instantly took her from Conner before she could panic and brought her to the hospital wing again with Billy and Conner on his heels. When he set her on the table she say Tommy awakening from his bed, Kim sitting at his side, both instantly looking over at her. She set her head back down and looked into Conner's eyes until her vision blurred and she fell back into the darkness.

[I] On my own,

I'll show myself what it means to be alone.

And the tears I cry are washed away.

All the scars are my disguise.

I can't wait for someone to hear me,

And wait for someone to touch me.

And wait forever to be told,

I'm forever alone. [/I]

When Kira woke up Tommy, Kim, Trent and Alyssa were sitting at her side, glancing at her watch she saw that it was 1 in the morning, and they were all awake still. She'd been out for 4 hours, and sat up, she opened her mouth to speak but produced no sound. She looked to them and Alyssa handed her a notebook and pen.  
"[I]What happened? What's going on?[/I]" Tommy sighed, and took her hand.

"We have decided to go with Merrick's plan and we're sending two teams of 6 to go to Aladora, where the temple lies. They are going to try to get the Soul Crystal." He explained, Kira struggled to get up and Trent wrapped his arms around her to help her sit up.

"[I] When are they leaving? Whose going?[/I]" she wrote, Kim thought for a moment.

"Ethan, Conner, Trini, Jason, Rocky, Adam, Andros, Cam, Cole, Merrick, Hunter and Dustin. And they are leaving momentarily." She said, Kira pushed Trent away and ripped the IV's from her arms and rushed from the room, she wouldn't let Conner go without him saying goodbye. At the moment her rush was slowed greatly and when she entered the room, all eyes fell on her.

[I] All these tears that I've cried

You must be tired of taking care of me but

Its what you do best and

I'm a liar cause really its what I need

And I thought that I found myself today

And I thought that I had control

All the change in my life just fell away

For a moment I didn't need you

Someone like you

Someone like me

Maybe its change that set you free

Free.... [/I]

Conner looked up when Kira came into the room; her lithe frame seemed so weak and small in the darkness. The cuts across her face had closed but were still visible, he went over to her and pulled her into his arms. 'Crap, I should have brought my notebook.' She thought but she figured Conner could read her mind because he gently kissed her on the lips and held her tight.

"Kira, I promise you that I will get that crystal, I will not let you die. I love you too much." He said, she smiled and nodded, making motions that meant 'I love you', he laughed and kissed her head again. Then he looked to Trent and Tommy.

"Take care of her for me." The two nodded and Conner went back to the group, he gave them a small wave as the portal to the other dimension opened and he went through, then the others follow shortly after. Kira wrapped her arms around herself and felt Tommy's hand on her shoulder. 'Good bye, my love' she thought, praying that he and the others would make it back all right.

To Be Continued

(Part Two: Ananke's Decision is coming up soon, and the songs in order are: Final Cry by Flaw, Wicked Times by Free Dominguez, Wait For Me by Flaw, Wait by Earshot and Finding Myself by Smile Empty Soul.)


	2. Part Two: Ananke's Decision

The Nocturne Of Sacrifice

Part Two: Ananke's Decision

Note: I do not own any of the characters mentioned or songs, if I do mention them, at the end of the part, I'll credit the bands for the songs I use.

Timeline: Dino Thunder-A/U

__

I knew that I gave that I

I pushed to much

And I wanted more

I let you go right out the door

I would die for you

I would breathe for you

I believe in you

And I need you

And I don't want to be alone

Without you

Without this

Wind ninja academy

It was shortly before the dawn, and Tommy lay awake in his bed, his mind consumed with guilt and anxiety. Kira was dying, and he felt like he was to blame, her life cut short because he couldn't save her, and she was getting worse with each passing hour. When he had left her, she had been trying to stop her bloody nose, which hadn't stopped and seemed only to get worse. Billy had kicked him out of the hospital wing, insisting that there was nothing he could do and he was only panicking Kira, who'd been sitting calmly. He heard a soft knock on his door and though for a moment about getting out of bed, but he was too comfortable and warm to move.

"Come in" he called softly and immediately sat up as Kira walked into the room, her face was a pasty white and she looked so ill. As she walked over to his bedside she held out a dry erase board that had been given to her, her voice that he loved to hear was now no longer able to work. On the white board written in black was one word: Cuddle? Tommy smiled and moved over, knowing there was enough room for her, but before she tried to climb in she wrote: 'Thank you, I don't want to be alone.'  
"What about Trent?" he asked, she shook her head and wrote again. 'Don't even ask, long story, too much pain, besides, I know I can trust you.' A smile worked its way on his lips and she set down the board on the nightstand and climbed onto the bed. He pushed back the covers as she laid down and once she had settled he covered her up, then moved her over closer to him so he could wrap his around her. He looked at her and she had a mirthful gleam in her eyes as she placed her face on his collarbone, then she sighed and settled into a seemingly peaceful sleep. On arm was wrapped firmly around her waist and the other was stroking her hair, he promised himself he wouldn't sleep, but would instead remain awake to watch over her as she slept. She'd been asleep for about 15 minutes when her whole body gave a violent and sharp jerk, and she awoke again, staring up at him with confusion.

"Are you ok?" she gave a small nod and then gestured, asking him if he slept, when he shook his head 'no' she mouthed 'why?'  
"I want to watch over you, I feel like this is my fault that your dying." He said, his voice breaking as he said 'dying'. Kira reached up and touched his cheek gently, and mouthed 'go to sleep, I'm ok'. When he wouldn't even close his eyes, she moved and held him to her, he smiled, she may have been weakening but she still had a strong grip. Soon he felt himself falling into a dreamless sleep, leaving Kira awake; to worry about the days ahead as the sun began to rise.

__

Be free and on your own

It's not that simple

It's never that simple

It feels like the first time

That we'd fallen behind

And we faltered too far down

No one could save us

It feels like the first time

And we're standing about them

And no one can touch us

The worst is over

Aladora

The two groups walked through the humid jungle, the large temple in sight, Merrick lead the way with Cole, since their senses were heightened and they could hear, smell and see better than everyone. When they got to the entrance, Merrick could see no one or couldn't smell anyone around, so they entered, staring at the temple in 'awe' before deciding what to do.

"Lets split into two groups, one group goes to the right wing, the other to the left, we have these communication mirrors that Hayley created so when we need to contact the each other we can." Merrick said, handing the other mirror to Trini, who was in the first group with Ethan, Andros, Cole, Hunter and Rocky. Merrick looked to his team, that consisted of Conner, Dustin, Adam, Jason and Cam then they went to the right wing as the others went to the left.

As Merrick led them deeper through the hall, only stopping when he heard footsteps of one of Ananke's followers who had been trailing them. Though he hated using violence against women, with one effortlessly motion he hit her hard in the head. She fell to the sandy ground silently and he continued, knowing that time was running out. He came upon a hieroglyphics and stopped, just as a wall of flames shot up from the floor, nearly burning Dustin, who jumped back just in time.

"According to the hieroglyphics, this temple is filled with traps for those who dare to enter to get the soul crystal." Cam said, after one brief glance at the drawings on the walls. Then just as he finished speaking the floor dropped out from underneath them and the fell to a chamber below. As he heard hissing and realized it was filled with snakes he looked to the others.

"Oh boy, here we go." He muttered.

Meanwhile the other group was having a slightly better time by only setting off one trap that almost ended in Rocky losing his foot. Trini and Ethan silently lead the group slowly up a flight of stairs ducking around the corner of a pillar in the shape of the Goddess herself. As Trini looked across the empty room in the center was the alter of the Goddess, the statue was a few stories high and the Asian woman could see something in the palm of her cupped hands.

"Guys, do you see that?" she asked, they nodded and Cole could make it out the best, his instincts from the tribe he had grown in coming back in a familiar rush.

"It's the crystal, contact the others." Hunter confirmed, as Trini lifted the mirror and called for Merrick, she felt dread wash over her and when the mirrors surface swirled she could see inside a dark chamber and a snake was slithering across the surface.

"They need our help." Andros said, and instantly he and Trini took off and the others followed. When they reached the main chamber 30 followers were waiting with weapons in hands, none of the warrior's faces held any emotions as the small group of 6 tensed for battle.

"Andros, Trini, go to the others, we'll try to hold these goons back." Hunter said, Trini looked to the younger ex-Crimson Thunder Ranger and nodded as he launched into battle. Andros grabbed onto Trini and together they fought their way over to the other hall where they began to follow their friends' tracks that were still in the sandy floor. Just as the footprints ended they heard struggling beneath them and Trini could see scorch marks in the sand, directly under their feet. Just as she saw the flames, she and Andros had jumped back, but the fire was faster and Trini didn't realize until she looked down that her arm was on fire. She didn't let herself panic and just as she was about to move to put out the fire Andros had removed the light weight coat he had worn and began to smother the flames.  
"Thank you." She said, her voice trembling slightly, Andros sensed her fear and knew she was shaken by what just happened and gently hugged her, knowing that right now, she needed it. As she rested her head on his shoulder and let a tear fall she heard a flute play, the tune was mournful and sad and found herself hypnotized by the notes. They both looked down and moved back, Trini found a small switch hidden by a torch stand on the wall and pressed it. The floored opened and the music got louder, then as they peered down they saw hundreds of snakes gathered around Merrick who played his flute with his eyes closed, obviously lost in a memory from long ago. The other 5 were against the other wall and were staring up at Trini and Andros, Jason looked relieved and smiled up at the woman who was like a sister to him.

"Hey, Trini, fancy meeting you here. Do you think you could give us a hand?" he asked, she nodded and grabbed a coil of rope from the bag she had attached to her back and tied it around a pillar that was made of heavy brick. Tossing it down to him they began to climb up, besides Merrick who continued to play.

"Merrick, come on!" Dustin called, holding his hand down to the other man. Merrick slowly moved, knowing that at any moment the snakes could strike, his immune system as inhuman and he had an unnatural healing ability but he didn't know how many snake bites it would take to kill him. Knowing that these were the most venomous creatures and that they could kill him instantly. With one hand he still played and reached up to Dustin, who was now aided by Jason, Cam and Adam, because he was a very muscular man and he was heavy to be only lifted by one arm by one person. Just he was lifted out, one snake struck, he felt the fangs tear through his jeans and puncture his leg, he didn't cry out but clenched his flute in his teeth. He ripped the snake off and threw it back with the others and as soon as he was out completely Trini closed the floor. He rolled up his pant leg and found the fangs still imbedded in his skin, he could feel the venom being to course through his body. Clenching his teeth and sought a small dagger from his pocket and was about to cut into his leg when Adam snatched it away.

"Merrick let me, your shaking and could do more damage to the nerves in your leg." He said, Merrick let out an inhuman growl.

"I don't give a damn, just get them out NOW!" he insisted, letting out a hiss of pain as Adam cut into his leg, unfazed as a scream tore through the air. But it did quicken his hands and soon he ripped part of his shirt and tied it around the now larger wound. Cam and Dustin supported Merrick as the rushed back to the main chamber where the battle intensified and the Rangers began to lose. Adam saw blood soaking the ground and found Rocky unconscious on the ground, rage and adrenaline coursed through his veins as he rushed over to his fallen friend. He attacked without remorse, briefly glancing at the fallen man to see if he was still breathing. Rocky was, but it was labored and blood poured from a wound in his chest.

"Come on Rocky, wake up and look at me!" he shouted, hoping that the man would regain consciousness, fear rushing through him when Rocky let out a shuddering breath. 'Dear God, don't let me lose him.' He prayed and felt a blade enter his knee, causing him to fall beside Rocky, and as he looked up, a woman with a blade loomed over him and raised it for the final blow.

The Wind Ninja Academy

__

You believe there's something else

To relieve your emptiness

And you dream about yourself

And you bleed and breathe the air

And it's on and on

I just kinda died for you

You just kinda stared at me

We will always have the chance

We can do this one more time

"So Kira, what do you want for breakfast?" Alyssa asked, as Kira walked into the room, holding the dry erase board at her side. Kira smiled and began to write when she finished she held it up and it stated. 'I am dying and since these are my last day I say screw healthy foods, I want a barrito.' Alyssa laughed, and shook her head.

"Sorry honey, maybe I can get someone to make a run to Taco Bell or something for you, I'm currently only making breakfast." The woman laughed, Kira's face was aglow with mute laughter and drew a smiley face on the board. She hugged Alyssa then left the room, clearing want to walk on her own two feet as much as she could began she was too weak to walk. The girl journeyed out onto the grounds and sat down in the grass, letting the cool breeze chill her skin. She closed her eyes and began to think about her last days, longing that Conner would return and come back to her. She hugged herself, yearning that they were Conner's arms, wanting so badly to kiss him one last time as a paralyzing pain washed over her. As she crumpled in the soft grass she felt hands touch her bare arms and slowly opened her eyes, Kim was there, the first pink ranger was taking the dying girl into her arms. Kira realized Kim was trying to comfort her the only way she knew could help, gratitude washed over Kira and she mouthed 'Thank you' and rested her head on Kim's leg. The older woman wrapped her arms around Kira's ribs, trying not to cry as she stared down at Kira. They stayed like that for a while, and then Tommy, Ashley, Taylor and Danny joined them. No one spoke, and soon Kira felt herself drift off to sleep, feeling at ease because she wasn't alone.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Danny asked Tommy, the elder man nodded and felt tears prick his eyes.

"Yes, the world. I love her, not in the way I love Kim (the woman blushed), but I love her still. I can't find any other way to describe it, she's been there for me ever since we first met, she's just a great girl and I hate that this is happening. She doesn't deserve it, I mean, no one does but she's the last person…" Tommy trailed off, unable to finish, Kim gently touched his arm and gently kissed his temple.  
"She'll be ok, don't worry." Was all she could say, wondering if she believed her own words. With a sniffle Tommy drew Kira into his arms and he carried her back inside and brought her back to his room, Kim went with him and helped him get Kira into his bed. Then she sat at his side was he took Kira's limp hand and wrapped his around it, then brushed it against his lips, then returned to holding it tight in his. Then a question struck him and tearfully voiced it to Kim who rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"What happens if she does die? What am I going to tell her parents?" his eyes fell back to the long gashes across her face that had barely healed.

"I think, that if, if she does, you tell them the truth. She died valiantly, as a Ranger and that…she'll only be gone if she is forgotten." Kim said, sadly, her eyes resting on the girl too.

__

All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces

Bright and early for the daily races

Going nowhere, going nowhere

The tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, no expression

Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny

I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles its a very very

Mad World

Adam closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow that didn't come, instead as he opened his eyes he realized that everyone had stopped and those who had been standing fell to their knees. He lets out an inaudible gasp as he rested his eyes upon the Goddess who stood in the center, he inclined his head and she spoke her voice holding no emotion and was level.

"Who has dared to enter my temple, coming only to take what is mine?" Adam didn't think he could speak if he wanted but Conner stood, he was splattered with blood and dirt.

"I do, dear Goddess, please I have come to ask for the soul crystal to-" she gently cut him off and approached him, offering her hand to him as she helped him up. A small smile toyed on her lips.

"I know why you have come Conner McKnight, and what makes you think you have the right to ask for this crystal?" in her hand she held the shimmering pink and white crystal and was lighting the darkening temple.

"I have to save Kira, please, your Goddessness" Merrick rolled his eyes and shook his head at that. "I love her, please you must understand, it isn't her time yet?"

"Is that so mortal? Do you think that you have the knowledge of the fates? Are you sure this isn't her time to die? Why should I save one mortals life, its meaningless." Ananke said, Conner gaped at her for a moment then found his voice again.

"I don't care, I cannot live my life without her, I will give you anything if you will save her." His voice cracked and was now sounding desperate. Merrick stood slowly, nearly collapsing as he got his feet under him. He took something from his pocket and Conner's eyes grew wide, it was Kira's morpher.

"Ananke, I do know that there is nothing we can do to change your will and we do not ask you two, but if could we exchange the gems of Power from the young woman's morpher for the soul crystal? She is giving up her destiny as a Ranger and did it all to save her friends, her devotion must be seen by you." Ananke held out her hand and took the silver bracelet in her hand, the soul crystal growing brighter.

"Yes, the young mortal is known to me from my children the fates, and you were right Conner, it is not her time yet. But it is soon, though it seems you have only been gone a day here, it has been four there, by moonrise here, it will be the dawn of her last day. This is yours now." The Goddess said, placing her crystal into Conner's hand, the teenager looked to her and bowed deeply.

"Thank you my Goddess." He said, she nodded as the rest of the groups got off the floor and began to stand. They began to head for the exit and Ananke called to them.

"Wait" She said, instantly bringing them to a halt in mid step. "You all have proven your worth to me and in return I will also heal you." She said, holding up her hand a white light flashed over the room and instantly all those who had been hurt began to heal. Then she gestured for them to go and they exited the temple as the moon rose of Aladora

To be continued in Part Three: The Nocturne of Sacrifice

(The songs used in order from the first to the last are: Empty Promises by Sunset Black, First Time by Finger Eleven, Aurora by the Foo Fighters and

Mad World by Gary Jules (originally by Tears For Fears) )


	3. Part Three: The Nocturne Of Sacrifice

Nocturne of Sacrifice

Part Three: The Nocturne of Sacrifice (The Last and Final Part)

The note is at the end, but the disclaimer can stay up here to cover my tracks. The characters and songs do not belong to me, just barrowing them.

Timeline: Dino Thunder-Fighting Spirit

__

We never seem ready for this

It keeps on, it keeps on

It keeps haunting me day after day

Am I going about things the right way?

Which truths to pass and with which truths to say

It's all so hard I'm just so damn afraid

Had about as much as I can take

So little left here to live for

By the time my life is at its end I'll want it back

Hot steam rose into the air that surrounded the large tub Dr. Tommy Oliver sat in, the hot water bringing him warmth. Across from him in the second seat sat Kira Ford, who was doing her best to keep her head above water. Dying still and growing weaker by the moment, she sighed, the bubbles that covered the top of the water smell of vanilla, normally she would have made a crack to Tommy about sharing a vanilla scented bath but she was too weak to verbalize any of her thoughts. So she settled for relaxing in the waters, totally unfazed that she was indeed sharing it with the man who had started out as her first hour science teacher. She couldn't help but smile, since he pulled her over and held her, making sure his hands didn't leave her, since he figured if he'd let go she'd drown and he was right. Kira sighed and placed the back of her head on his shoulder and snuggled her face into his shoulder. 'I can't believe I'm in the bath with my science teacher….' She thought, and then got uproar of other voices in her mind. Jumping in shock she slid into the water and couldn't get back up, feeling Tommy grab her and pull her up she gasped for air once her head broke the surface. Tommy had paled and was rubbing her back as she coughed up water from her mouth; the clear fluid mixed with the faint hint of blood.

"What is it Kira? Are you ok?" he asked, she reached over and grabbed her board, and began to write. 'I was just thinking something along the lines of I'm bathing with my science teacher and I heard other people in my head!' she wrote, Tommy gave a small chuckle and she slapped him on the arm, he continued to laugh and then became lost in thought.

"Think something again and this time hold onto me and maybe I'll hear it too." He said, she lifted her hand and placed it on his shoulder. 'I think, therefore I am. I think.' She thought and was greeted by chuckles, including Tommy. 'Whose there?' she asked, and then a rush of names came to her. 'Conner-Ethan-Trini-Jason-Adam-Rocky-Andros-Cam-Hunter-Dustin-Cole and Merrick'. 'Ah, ok, hi everyone, its Kira obviously and now Dr. O is here too' she added for good measure.

'Ah, ok, so Tommy what's this we hear about you bathing with your students?' came Jason's voice, his tone playful and warm.

'Hey, I'm making sure she doesn't drown! She's too weak to hold herself up most times. And I'm thinking that her telepathy has been heightened because of that factor. Since she cannot speak and she's losing all her strength her mind is becoming her strength because she is…' Tommy trailed off, unable, even to think of the word 'dying'. They heard Kira 'aw' and then add helpfully.

'Dying? Going bye-bye? Kicking the bucket? Throwing in the towel? -'

'Kira, knock it off' Conner said, cutting her off, to lighten the mood Tommy added.

'Jason, if you were here, I'd offer to share the tub with you too! Hell, when you get back we'll take a bath' Jason laughed and so did the others.

'So how is it in Aladora? Did you get the crystal?' Kira asked, this time Trini answered, her voice calm and slightly lowered.

'Fine, fine, just a little lost in the jungle but yes, we have it, but we have one question for you, its been one day here, how long has it been since we were gone?' There was hesitation from both Kira and Tommy when faintly the group heard.

'Its just a few hours since day break on the fifth day…' Kira's voice was sad and tired; they could all hear the exhaustion in her voice.

'Kira, you should rest.' Merrick added gently, there was a softer sigh.

'That's all I've done for the past five days, I wish there was more time…'she said faintly, and then they felt her presences disappear, though Tommy still lingered.

'What happened?' Andros asked, Tommy only managed to get 'Passed out' before the connection was completely broken, leaving him holding the still form of the ex-yellow ranger in his arms. With one arm he unfolded a large towel and held her to him with the other. Then he effortlessly lifted her up and laid her on the towel, wrapping her tightly in it, he climbed out and wrapped a towel around his waist and picked her up and carried from the room. He passed several of the Rangers, who remained silently as they looked at Kira's state, knowing that her time was running out.

__

And the damage will commence

The beginning of the end

And the damage will commence

All these occurrences bring me to life

All that I've sacrificed make it seem right

Don't underestimate how hard I'll right

This is our final cry

As the group walked through the seemingly endless jungle, fury building within Conner as the blood red sun continued to sink lower and lower within the sky. He was tired, thirsty and hungry, though in this alternative world only one day had passed, his body knew it was longer and he was wearing him down. Merrick could sense it and he stopped walking, the group followed suit.

"We need a plan, we can't keep this up." He stated wisely, staring at them, the others nodded in agreement. Ethan began to touch his morpher, doubting it would work at all when it came to life.

"Try to get through to Hayley and my father, they are the only two who could possibly help us now." Cam said, Ethan looked briefly at the others figuring it was the only way and touched the button.

"Come in, anyone" he said, the to his amazement and relief Hayley's voice came through.

"Hey Ethan, Hayley here, what's up?" she asked, Ethan let out a gleeful cry.

"Hayley, I've never been happier to hear your voice, we're lost and we need to get back, Kira-" Ethan began, when Hayley sighed.

"I know, trust me, she's sleeping now, there's nothing more we can do now but wait. Tommy's-" There was a pause "Isn't handling it so well, but for her he's keeping it together. He's never felt her side, like right now, he's in there with her just lying at her side with Alyssa, Kim, Danny and Ashley. They've seemed to bond with her so much over the past days, anyways, what do you need me to do?" the woman asked, sadly.

"I just said, we're trapped, can you help us or not?" he asked, he heard Hayley give a soft chuckle.

"Honey, do you remember who you're talking to? There's nothing I can't do." She said, Ethan smiled.

"Ok, we're waiting, thanks Hayley." He said.

"Mmm hmm, bye." She said, and the communication went dead, Ethan looked to the others, waiting to hear from the woman again.

__

And I'm just contemplating why

I told you it all you said goodbye

And all I wanted was to say I'm sorry

Can't you see there's so much more?

Than the door you opened for

A chance so close and throw this all away

I have silent regrets for you

And I have silent regrets in me

Hayley sighed, about an hour later; her work was in vain because nothing was working so far. Kira was growing closer and closer to death with each breath and a dark presence was wrapping itself around the Academy. They all felt it but they didn't know when or why something would strike, but with Billy at her side, everyone knew they would do what ever it took to bring the others back. As the door flung open and Tori ran in, a sob ripping from her throat as she gasped out her next words.

"Kira! She-she-she's dead!" the blue ninja storm ranger sobbed.

__

When innocence dies

It tends to shake up your life

Let it consume you and then leave it all behind

I need escape

From the choices we made

And the feelings of longing that are standing in our way

As the group sat in the jungle the day wore on and Merrick, Conner, and Cole had decided to search for something for food, though finding nothing. But they did find another temple that Merrick wouldn't step foot into, he had recognized it right away.

"This is the temple for the Goddess of Destiny and I will not enter there." He state and lowered his gaze. "And neither will either of you, we must return to the others." He said all in a monotone voice. Silently he turned on his heel and walked away with the others following him closely. When they got back to the others they were waiting in silence, from one look on their faces they saw hope.

"Hayley got us a way home, hurry and get over here!" Dustin said, and the three rushed over.

"We have to stand in the circle and take each others hands, a vortex will open and we'll get home." Trini said, and rolled her eyes as some of the guys faces read of distain at holding another man's hands.

"Grow up." Rocky snapped as he grabbed onto Adam and Jason's, soon the group was linked by hands and a vortex opened, Conner tried to hold onto Ethan's hand the best he could but the pull was too strong and he felt himself fall and there was a flash of lighting and it perturbed him that he couldn't hear the thunder that should have followed. As they landed on the soaking wet ground of the Academy they saw Trent in the grass, holding his father's corpse in his arms, there was a large open chest wound that had caused Anton Mercer's death.

"Trent…what happened?" Ethan asked, gently, the teen in white looked up, his white clothes were soaked in blood.

"He attacked, we gave our all and I had to…I had to end it…for him…for us." Trent said, softly, Trini gently knelt beside the teen and took him into her arms, holding him strong, knowing he needed a mothering figure at that moment. Gently Andros, Rocky, Adam and Hunter all helped lift Anton's body and bring him inside. Trini helped Trent in while Conner ran to find someone to tell him what happened to Kira, after the men laid Anton down on a table, wrapping him up in a white table cloth they raced after Conner, who had collided with Hayley.

"Ow! Conner!" Hayley groaned, rubbing her forehead and climbing to her feet, Conner was already on his feet and helping her up.

"Where's Kira?" he demanded, and Hayley's face fell, tears pooled in her eyes and he knew what it meant.

"No-"

"Conner, I'm sorry, she passed hours ago, she didn't feel anything in the last moments. Tommy's with her, he never left, he couldn't…he's so destroyed." Hayley said, and took Conner into her arms, then let him go. "I'll take you to her" she whispered and led the stricken group to a chamber where all the other Rangers had gathered. When the missing 12 entered, the other Rangers left with pity in their eyes, knowing that the new arrivals needed their time with Kira. Tommy was the only one to remain behind.

__

I will be your protector

Guided by the light from heaven

I will stand and never be undone

Like a flame with a million hours

Keeping warm this enchantment

All that goes inside this grace is yours

I'm here, call on me

Everything, you and me

Every moment I think of you is...(every thought that shatters)

Love me, love me before you tell me all the reasons why you wouldn't have me

Everything's so fed up in my head

I don't know for sure that's what she said

Tell me, tell me please won't you let me tell you how inside I feel so empty

Nothing left just thoughts of better times

Letting heal this broken heart and mind

I can't find your will to be saved

Waking all this fear inside me

I can't find your will to be saved

Wake up find yourself inside me

Conner wept openly over Kira's still form, he felt the crystal in his hand, and he held it so tight that it cut into his hand. With a cry of rage and pain he hurled it across the room, the crystal shattering into pieces as it connected with the wall. The sound of the shatters tinkling as they hit the ground snapped Tommy out of the zone he had succumbed to and he looked to Conner.

"What in the hell did you do that for?" he asked, Conner was breathing hard drops of blood began to hit the floor.

"Why do we need it now! She's gone! She's dead! It doesn't matter anymore! Don't you see that! We IB**_wasted_**/B/I so much time that I lost my chance to say good bye and I lost her! I did all that for nothing!" he screamed, Trini winced and Merrick sighed, he grabbed Conner and held him in a tight bear hug, holding him so tight that he couldn't move.

"Trust me" Merrick whispered. "Its never too late to say goodbye"

Fin

Not! I'll be posting the rest of the ending shortly!

Songs: In order: One More Time by Flaw, Final Cry by Flaw, Silent Regrets by Sunset Black, World's Divide by Flaw, Not Enough by Flaw, Wake Up by Earshot and Purify by Lacuna Coil.

Note: I hope you enjoyed my story 'The Nocturne of Sacrifice', I'm debating whether or not to write a sequel for it, e-mail me at with your opinion and thoughts or if you have my IM name, you can tell me there. I hope you liked it over all though, tell me if you want more and I'll get back to you if you choose to email me. If you do want a sequel I have it laid out already, along with other branch off stories for a series entitled 'The Symphony of All Souls' with the Nocturne being the first part. Well just e-mail if you want more.

Sincerely,

The Dark One


	4. The Real Ending

The Nocturne Of Sacrifice

The Real Ending

Note: Same as the other parts, all songs will be listed at the end and I do not own them or the characters.

__

The power of my justice blows me away

It's just the case to repeat

What I've said to you before

Celebrate I'm alive again

You don't expect from me

This chain reaction

You can't imagine from me

This great affection

See the structure of my pride

Wasn't easy to build it away from this

I never walked away from you

I never walked alone

2 weeks had passed since Kira Ford and Anton Mercer had died, Anton had been laid to rest in the Mercer family plot in the backyard of the mansion while Merrick had taken Kira and buried her up in the sacred hills at the Academy. He had gone with Sensei, Ethan, and Trini, no one else could bear to go, their grief was too strong. The Power Rangers were _all_ still residing in the Ninja Academy, though all we getting ready to leave to go to a fundraiser that Trini had planned before the tragedy.  
Tommy Oliver couldn't believe Kira was gone, he had held her in her final moments, and kissed her lightly on the lips that had been smeared with crimson blood. Some times he swore he could still taste the bitter copper of her blood, the very thought bringing tears to his eyes. His tears were unleashed as he sat down on the end of his bed, only half dressed, he was wearing a black button up shirt and his boxers as Kimberly Hart came into the room. Instantly going to his side and drawing him to her, soothing him the best she could.

"Shh, its ok, its ok. Don't cry, don't cry my love. She wouldn't want this for you, so please, stop your tears, dry your eyes and get dressed." She said, gently, hoping Tommy would take her words to heart and was very surprised when he did. Now dressed completely in black, Tommy kissed Kim on the lips gently and held her close.

"Thank you." He whispered, Kim looked up and smiled.

"You don't have to thank me, come on, Trini will kill us both if we're late." The first pink ranger insisted, Tommy gave a soft snort of laughter as they walked arm in arm out of the room and outside to his waiting jeep.

__

Because I pray that you

Believe in me

You get me my strength

To face another day alone

And I need you now my friend

More than you know

When will we meet again?

Because I can't let go of you

As Tommy and Kim entered the elegant ballroom, he scanned the room, finding Conner McKnight sitting alone on the balcony, nursing a drink, trying to numb his pain. Tommy normally would have scolded the teen but found it impossible to want to. After all, he had lost the one love of his life and his depression was so strong. A multitude of colors caught his eyes; all were color coded, and seeing Dustin in a bright yellow tux made him smile.

__

Confessions of depression

This life I'm second-guessing

Like ashes to ashes

I always seem to fall down

I'm tired of running

Its time to face my demons

Confessions of depression

This life I'm second-guessing

My emotions are storming

And tears fall just like rain

Pain strikes like lighting

Despair is becoming my friend

Conner wept, as he looked into the endless night sky, the stars in the heavens above glittered like diamonds. In his hand his drink was almost empty, the alcohol numbing him and his mind was clouded with despair. It hadn't been a lot of alcohol, since Trini insisted that he wasn't allowed, but fixed him a shot that he had been nursing. Trent was on the other balcony across from his, the boy in white was sitting on the ledge, his knees pulled tight to his chest and Conner knew that he was blaming himself for his father's death.

"It had to be done." Conner told him, Trent looked up, his tears running as he confessed.

"I know, dad was sick for so long. I know he wasn't even my real dad but I loved him and now I'm alone, so alone." Trent sobbed, Conner shook his head.

"No, you're never alone."

__

Everyone's got a purpose and wants to be loved

I think I found my purpose

I think I found love

Hidden in side myself

Tragedy

Strikes when you least expect it

From above them Merrick watched the others Rangers mingle with each other, he was in a balcony looking down over the railing. It was almost time, he knew without glancing at the large grandfather clock that stood diagonal from him below on the grand staircase. He heard movement behind him and knew his companion grew restless.

"Just a few more minutes." He said, turning to face his guest, who shook their head and fixed its gaze.

"No, now, I can't wait any longer, they are suffering too much." Merrick nodded, and held out his arm.

"Then lets go." He said and signaled Trini who lay in wait; the first yellow ranger nodded and did what she was told. Heading over to Tommy she pulled him into a waltz as the music began to play.

"Hey! Shouldn't I be leading?" he asked, as they passed Kim who danced with Dustin.

"No, my job." She stated, with a laugh and resisted the urge to dip him, temporary wondering if she'd drop him. As Trini felt a hand take hers she was pulled from Tommy and gracefully danced into Merrick's arms.

Tommy didn't even realized what had happened, it had all happened in a blur, Trini was replaced in his arms by someone in a pink dress, diamonds glittered from her neck and earlobes, a tiny tiara graced the top of her hair that was swept up in a delicate knot. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked into her deep brown doe eyes, her familiar scent over taking him.

"Kira" he whispered, and she smiled, her arms wrapped around his neck, and something happened that she didn't expect, the first thing she did but not the second. He hugged her tight to him, crushing her to his chest and kissed her on lips.

"Ah! Dr. O! I can't breathe!" she squeaked as soon as their brief kiss ended, he refused to release her and wouldn't loosen his grip.

"Kira! You're ok! You're alive! How?" he asked, everyone had stopped and looked, all just as shocked as Tommy was, though Conner hadn't noticed he and Trent were still talking outside.

"I'll explain _after_ I talk to Conner. I won't be ok for very long if you don't let go!" he relaxed his grip and slowly let her go, unable to believe that she was alive again. When he saw Trini and Merrick smiling at him from a safe distance away he realized that they had know and hadn't told him. 'You're dead!' he mouthed and ran over, causing the two Rangers to sprint across the room as Kira calmly walked to the balcony.

__

Within the darkness

You were the light that shined away

You're trapped in violence

I can be the man that saves the day

I'm there for you

No matter what

I'm there for you

Never giving up

I'm there for you

For you

Someone's changed me something's saved me

This isn't who I am

Though I was blinded

My heart let me find it

Conner was now leaning on the railing, looking down at the ground when he felt to arms wrap around him, as he inhaled, he could smell Kira's perfume. The arms were familiar to him, and his first thought was. 'Its not her, she is dead' but as he turned and saw her, everything stopped for him in that moment. She was a vision of beauty and grace in an elegant pink ball gown with her hair piled up, small curls hung down framing her face.

"Kira." He whispered, she smiled and fell into his arms, where she belonged, cuddling her face to his chest all he could do was stare down at the top of her head. She laughed into his chest and looked up, reaching high on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips, he kissed her back, unable to form a thought now.

"Kira, I-I-I-"

"Spit it out darling." She said, lovingly to him

"I love you." He said, it was the first and only though that came to him as he looked at her.

"I love you too, and I promise, I won't leave you ever again. You're stuck with me forever now love." She said, smiling as they walked back inside hand in hand. After Kira hugged those who had become close to her she looked to Merrick to tell the tale.

"After you left Conner, Trini and I collected the crystal and held it over her body, and it healed her and regenerated her. You were too quick to act, you forgot that this was a gift from a Goddess; its power is unfathomable and stronger than any source. When Trini, Sensei and I went to "bury" Kira we actually just carried her up the hill to test her, the crystal has given her several gifts, including quick reflexes, and visions, plus her telepathic and telekinetic powers are now enhanced greatly." Merrick said, smiling at Kira, who beamed up at him from Conner's strong arms.

"So here we are, all together again, I'm so happy I could sing." Kira said, joyfully and broke out into song. The rest of the night was a joyous reunion of all Rangers, who finally knew everything was going to be all right. As Kira finished the song, Merrick pulled out his flute and began to play but not before adding.

"This is entitled 'The Nocturne of Sacrifice.'"

Fin (For Real This Time)

Note: Songs are as follows-Purify by Lacuna Coil (From Unleashed Memories), Let Go by Twelve Stones (From the amazing Daredevil Soundtrack), Black Clouds by Papa Roach (From LoveHateTragedy), For You by The Calling (From the Daredevil Soundtrack)

Note: Thanks for the kind reviews and yes, there will be a sequel entitled 'The Serenade of Might', focused on Conner this time around. I will work on it when I can and when I can spare a moment during school in the computer classes I have.


End file.
